Catching Air
by SkyiMello
Summary: Sometimes, discovering something new is what you have to do, no matter how cliché it is. Joining Sina High's swim team did just that for Eren. Modern AU. ErenxLevi. First in The Moments in Our Lives series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Hey Guys! This is the 1st story in my really long series called The Moments in Our Lives. Each story has a different pairing and none of the stories connect in any way, I think...no wait, all of them (with the exception of two) have some sort of humor in it.**

**This one is one of my favorite AUs, even though a lot of people have already done this one.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own SnK/AoT...**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Eren, was that really necessary?"

"...Yes."

"Like hell it was!"

"Shut the fuck up Horse face!...Ow! God, what the fuck Mikasa?"

"Stop cursing."

Eren rubbed the sore spot on his head as he glared at his adopted sister. His best friend, Jean, was smirking at him before Mikasa smacked him with her kick board. Eren laughed as the brunet rubbed his head and glared at the black haired girl. "Serves you right for making fun of me, Jean."

"You started it you bastar-" Mikasa held up her newest weapon of the day, mentally threatening both boys as they each faked a large grin and put an arm around each other's shoulder. The raven haired girl rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench that she was sitting on before the two idiots in front of her began to argue. All three of them were waiting for their other friends to arrive before going to the first swim practice of the season.

Everyone but Eren that is.

It was the reason why Jean and him were sporting small injuries from Mikasa's board. Jean was trying convince him, for the millionth time since the summer season ended, to join the swim team since he didn't join during his freshmen year, which was last year. Even Marco, Horse Face's adorable boyfriend, begged for him to join; saying that he would really help the team at States this year. Eren tried to ignore both of his close friends' pleas, but it was starting to become difficult now, especially since Armin joined their small campaign. It also didn't help that he was one of the best long distance swimmers in the city; he broke all of the long distance freestyle records only last season.

He really needed to stop trying so hard at practice.

Another silent seven minutes passed, thanks to Mikasa turning her killing glare on and carefully watching both of the teenagers' actions. Eren mentally groaned, just wishing that his friends would just _fucking_ get here so that he could leave and do whatever things, which consisted of eating and playing video games, that he had to do at home. Soft sounds of a bass danced into the green eyed boy's ears, signaling that Jean finally gave up on convincing him (for now unfortunately) and was listening to whatever Pop or Dub Step music he had on his IPhone. Laughter soon echoed throughout the vacant, outdoor basketball court as someone ran and hid behind the bench that Mikasa claimed for her and her stuff.

"SASHA!" The said girl popped out of her hiding spot, only to grin and hide behind Mikasa's head. Eren looked up to see the rest of the 'gang' walking across the blacktop towards them; Connie was speed walking in Mikasa's direction, fuming and angrily muttering something under his breath. Armin and Marco, who was just behind the buzzed cut boy, looked like they were specifically going to him. Eren shrank a little from the spot on the blacktop he was on and looked at Jean, who was resting his head on his swim bag, and now that the green eyed boy realized it, was still dozing off next to him; completely unaware of the others arrival. Marco walked up to his snoozing boyfriend and nudged Jean's side lightly with his foot, only to get an angry groan and a "Leave me alone" from the brunet. The freckled boy rolled his eyes and laid down on the ground, his head rested on Jean's stomach, and smiled at Eren.

"Are you coming today?" Eren groaned again, only to get Armin's small laugh as a response. The brunet glared at his blonde friend as Connie chased Sasha around the basketball court yelling things like, "Never touch my shit again!" and, "It was my food to begin with!". Eren stood up to leave but Armin grabbed his book bag just before he could walk off.

"Can't you come to one practice, please?" Armin pulled out his 'puppy face', while Marco snickered, knowing that the brunet was going to lose the battle. Eren attempted to glare at his blue eyed friend.

"No."

"Please?" Armin yanked on his bag in a really childish way, making Marco laugh even more. Eren tried to keep his face neutral, his eyebrows furrowed in some failed attempt to concentrate. The green eyed boy turned his head to the side and growled loudly. Armin let go and narrowed his eyes, smirking ever so slightly; Marco lightly shivered at the facial expression, hoping that it the blonde would never look at him like that ever. Eren, being the stupid idiotic person that he is, thought that Armin gave up and turned to leave. He literally only walked five steps before something pounced on him, making him fall to the ground. The brunet looked up only to get an eyeful of blonde hair.

"GOD DAMMIT ARMIN! GET OFF ME!" The blue eyed boy didn't budge. Eren pulled off his book bag, throwing it randomly on to the black top, and rolled over. Armin grinned as the brunet gave him a glare that could kill.

"Not until you agree to go to one practice."

"I'm not going to one of your damn practices!"

Armin laughed again, "Then I guess we're staying here until you do." Eren fumed and looked over at Marco, who was now leaning on his side on top of Jean who was still currently dead to the real world. The green eyed boy rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine," Armin's eyes widened before grinning obnoxiously, "Only one practice though." The blonde got off of him and helped him up; brushing away any dirt that got on his shirt.

"Sorry for doing that," Armin smiled sheepishly, "It was the only way to get you to agree. Besides, I know you'll love it after one practice. It's just as fun as the summer season!" Eren rolled his eyes and muttered a, "Whatever" before stiffly walking to his other friends.

"Hey Reiner, I need a ride home to get my swim stuff." The said blonde looked at the brunet in slight surprise, before looking at Marco, who just woke up Jean due to the freckled boy accidently falling on his chest pretty hard from laughing too much, and Armin, who was grinning like how the idiotic teenager standing in front of the burly blonde would look after winning a race.

"Sure, practice doesn't start for another thirty minutes."

* * *

If Eren could destroy anything at the moment, it would have to be his group of friends in front of him. All of them were in their swim suits (including Eren, but he didn't want anyone to know how he got into it), waiting for the team caption to come out of some meeting that was mandatory to go to. The brunet didn't understand why he had to be here. So what if he was amazing at swimming and could really help the team? That's the reason why he didn't want to join to begin with. Everyone on the summer team at the Maria Country Club expected him to always win, with the exception of other swimmers (mainly his friends who were just as good as himself) and take the team to first place. Eren hated the pressure that the coaches and swimmers gave him, even when his friends tried to take away some of the burden that was always dropped onto his shoulders. Three people came up to Eren and his friends, two older boys and a girl. Some of the other team members that the brunet didn't know came and stood near the three people. One of the three took a step forward; all eyes were on him, except Eren, who was giving the ground another death glare.

"My name's Levi and I'm your team caption this season." Eren glanced up, "I expect all you brats to do as I say or there'll be shit to pay." Levi narrowed his eyes and glared at the crowd of teenagers, pausing, if only for a second, at where Eren was; the brunet looked bored, in the older teen's eyes, and Levi's expression hardened even more. He continued on talking and began a lecture about discipline and cleaning; ignoring the slightly scared looks of the freshman on the team and instead looked at the brunet, in the corner of his eye, who wasn't paying attention. Eren, oblivious to whatever looks that he got from to team caption or his friends, took this slightly wasted time (in his opinion) to 'size' Levi up. The green eyed boy looked up from the concrete ground only to meet gun metal grey eyes. Eren jumped ever so slightly from shock and widened his bright green eyes; Levi smirked at the movement but his lecture never faltered.

Levi, as Eren observed, was short.

That was a known fact.

He probably only reached up to Eren's nose in height (making him around 5' 2''), but the angry and sort of dark aura that seemed to pulse around him made him seem like the tallest person on the pool deck. Levi's raven colored hair was styled in an under cut, giving his face a cutting edge look that was very professional. His muscles were very well defined for someone of his size and Eren might have stared at Levi's body a second too long.

With a slight pink blush powdering his face, Eren grabbed his cap and goggles as everyone went to the starting blocks to receive their assigned lanes. A girl with glasses and long brown hair, which was tied up in a high ponytail, held a list and was telling people where to go. Eren walked next to Jean and Armin as Marco was just assigned to lane five. They stood in the line that was formed in front of the girl and chatted until it was Armin's turn to find out his lane.

"Hey! My name's Hanji! What's yours?" Hanji grinned and held out a hand, in which Armin shook slowly; his smile wavered from the large amount of energy that she put into the supposed simple handshake.

"Armin Alert."

Hanji quickly looked at her list, "You're in lane four, just like Erwin. He's the tall blond over there." Armin looked at the person that was mention and then went to get his swim bag, but not before looking at his friends and shrugging lightly. Jean then received his lane number, he got lucky; he had the same lane as Marco. Jean nodded and gave a small smile to the green eyed brunet behind him before joining his boyfriend at lane five. Eren then looked at Hanji, who was looking at the list intently.

"Name?"

"Eren Jaeger..."

"Hm...Oh! You're in lane one. Good luck, you're going to need it." Eren raised an eyebrow but went to gather his things for practice.

* * *

Besides himself and Levi, there were only five other swimmers in Eren's lane; most of them looked like freshmen.

"Alright brats, we're starting off with a four hundred free warm up and after that, we'll be doing whatever fucking workout Eyebrows wrote for us on this paper." Levi held up one of the pool's kick boards with the sheet pasted on it with water. Eren pulled his cap on his head; the others followed his lead, before looking at the raven haired caption. Levi narrowed his steel grey eyes at the brunet and Eren just rolled his own green pair while he pulled his goggles over his eyes and dived into the cold, chlorine filled water.

The caption remained at the edge of the pool as he watched the brunet flip at the other end of the pool. "Shitty brat," Levi mumbled as he leaned against the starting block.

"Why aren't you swimming, Levi?" The said person growled at the familiar voice.

"We're not swimming remember? You specifically told us that yesterday." Levi looked at the blonde who was standing next to him. Erwin looked at the raven haired boy before raising an eyebrow.

"So I have."

"No shit, eyebrows." Erwin lightly laughed at the insult of a nickname before looking at something in his own lane; Levi, of course, stared at the blonde after a minute or so of not hearing any smart comment from one of his closest, and probably best (but he would never admit it), friends.

"What are you looking at? Already picking out the weak brats in your lane?" Erwin looked at Levi and shrugged.

"I guess you can say that, though I'm not picking out the weak, I'm more or less looking at their strengths. Look at this sophomore for example," The blonde pointed at a short skinny looking boy who was sitting on the edge of the pool, drinking from his water bottle while looking at the next set in the work out. Small tuffs of blonde hair peaked out of his solid blue cap, "his name is Armin Alert, he was on the team last year, and he has shown a real improvement in both backstroke and breaststroke."

Levi nodded, "But how do you know that he improved; I've never seen you talk to him before." Erwin blushed lightly at the comment, though Levi could have just imagined it, because the raven haired caption never saw the blonde blush that much before in all of the years that he's known him and the crazy shitty glasses, more commonly known as Hanji.

"We, um, talked before they started warm ups. He's really nice and told me about how summer season went for him and his friends. Did you know that Eren Jaeger, who Armin told me, is like a brother to him, broke all the distance free records last summer season? I was shocked because we're not on the same team as them; they're on the team that goes to the Maria County Club." Levi's eyes widened as he looked at Erwin in slight shock, because Levi never gets shocked or surprised...easily at least. The raven haired teen remembered hearing about Eren when the head coach of the team he was on, which practiced at Rose public pool, told him and his friends that wanted to know if any records were broken during the season. He remembered Petra, who was a diver during the high school season, freaking out because the record times before they were broken were very fast and many swimmers on their team tried to break them but didn't even get ten seconds close to the times.

"That's good; he'll be a great use for the team, especially during States."

"Hopefully, Armin also said that he didn't want join this year. Something about having a ton of pressure and the team relying on him too much." Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he watched his lane begin the next set.

"Tch. What a wimp, that shitty brat should be thankful for the talent he has and not complain to people." Erwin watched his lane again as the raven haired caption glared at Eren.

"I guess, but sometimes people who are under a ton of stress freak out and have anxiety attacks or things like that." The blonde sighed and looked at his friend, "Don't be cruel to him. The last thing I need is you giving him crap or something just because he's acting like a complete idiot to you."

Levi sent another glare towards Eren, making that the millionth one (maybe) that he sent in only a small period of time, "I can't guaranty that Eyebrows, he looks like a real _shitty_ brat to me and those type of brats need to be carefully watched and disciplined."

* * *

**A/N:**** Sorry for the stupid, crappy chapter. I have a "Plot" but I didn't know how to start this...Anyways, I'll have chapter 2 up in about a week at most.**

**Review if you want me to remember to update fast:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Oh my Gods! sorry for not updating last week, but here's the next chapter! For all the people that favorite, followed, etc., you're the best and I absolutely love you all for liking that pathetic excuse of a first chapter:) It makes me feel like staring at a computer for 8 hours straight to write it was worth it! The story will get better though...**

******A Totally Random But Semi Important Announcement Thing: Ok so I have another idea that I really want to write as soon as possible. It's a Peter Pan AU with LevixEren as the first main pairing, but I'm having difficult time trying to pick the other main pairing. I want to do either JeanxArmin and have Marco as a 7 year old or do JeanxMarco and make Armin 11 years old.** I don't know which one to choose so review if you like a certain pairing or something of that sort!

**Now, on to the story!**

**I don't own Alone Together by Fall Out Boy or As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber.**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Being in the cold water was a relief to Eren, no matter how exhausting the sets were.

One thing that the brunet knew about the practice was, after swimming the warm up and getting a good look at the sheet of paper, that it was meant to wean out the people who couldn't or didn't want to do the amount of work that was inferred between the splotchy black ink lines. After all, the team had a reputation of only having some of the best swimmers in the city.

Eren greedily sucked down water from his almost empty water bottle as he looked at the next thing on the soggy paper. "Three one hundred IMs, followed by a one two hundred IM, do this twice..." Eren's eye twitched; he absolutely hated IMs, especially butterfly (he never understood Jean's love for that fucking stroke), even though he sometimes (once in a blue moon, which was still very rare for the teen) swims the two hundred IM at a meet. Grumbling, the green eyed teen looked up to see that Levi and Erwin, the blonde that was 'coaching' Armin's lane, finished talking and the other teen was heading back to his lane. The caption scrunched up his nose when he noticed Eren looking at him. Steel grey eyes narrowed as Levi picked up the practice and looked at it.

"Ok fucking brats, you have three one hundred IMs which followed by a one two hundred IM. All of you pathetic brats have to do this twice or you'll be dealing with me." Eren placed his water bottle on the edge of the pool before pushing off.

* * *

"So how was it then?" Marco grinned as the freckled boy walked up to Eren after Levi dismissed the team and specifically told them to, "Not be fucking late tomorrow or you'll be shiting yourselves after I deal with you."

The brunet shrugged, "It was fine. The sets were easy and the people in my lane were nice, but I think it was because they all pissed themselves when Levi told us what to do and stuff."

"So that means you'll be staying then?" Eren turned to see Jean walk up and put an arm around Marco.

"If that makes you guys and Armin shut up, then yes." Both boys grinned as the green eyed teen looked for his blonde friend, "Hey, have you seen Armin? I've only seen him briefly after getting out of the water before he left me for something." Jean shook his head and tangled his fingers with his boyfriend's. Marco nodded and pointed behind Eren.

"He's been talking to that guy over there since the beginning of practice. He was coaching his lane as well before going to Levi for a bit." The three watched as Armin and a tall blonde were sitting on one of the benches near the blocks, deep in whatever conversation (probably something philosophical, knowing Armin and all) both teens were in. Occasionally, Armin would laugh and put a hand on the other's shoulder, making the other blonde blush a little before joining the sophomore next to him. Eren rose an eyebrow in slight confusion before widening his eyes.

"Why would he need to talk to Erwin? I've never seen them talk before."

Jean nodded, "I know. He, Levi, and Hanji never talked to us last year. They were isolated most of the time, except at the meets when people seemed to actually acknowledge them." Marco's phone vibrated and the freckled boy read the text that was sent to him. His eyes widened slightly before quickly replying back.

"Armin just texted me to tell you guys that we don't have to wait for him. He's going out somewhere with Erwin apparently." The three watched as the two blondes walked out of the pool deck. Armin, even though he shouldn't have, looked back, only to see three different expressions:

Marco was grinning knowingly; shaking his head like a parent would after seeing their child make a huge mess in the kitchen.

Jean tilted his head in confusion before finally realizing what was happening and gave the small blonde a playful wink.

Eren...Well he just looked like his normal I'm-gunna-get-to-the-bottom-of-whatever-shit-is-going-on expression; he was pretty much glaring at Erwin who didn't even bother to look behind. Armin was slightly glad that he didn't.

"I always knew he was gay, even though he hasn't actually told us yet." Eren swatted the back of the other brunet's head; Marco laughed as they left to go to the green eyed boy's house like they usually did after school.

"Shut the fuck up Horse Face, nobody wanted to hear your opinion to begin with."

* * *

"AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER COMING BACK IN!"

The classroom door slammed on Eren's face. Mrs. Bentley sent him out after hearing an insult that was throw at her. Thinking that it was the brunet, because whenever something bad happens, it's _always_ Eren's fault regardless of who actually did it. The green eyed teen huffed and picked up his bag that the English teacher threw at him before kindly shutting the door in her own special way.

God, he hated that wrinkly old woman.

Well, he might as well make use of the rest of fifth period (which was only like forty-five minutes left) and pulled out his IPod; putting in his neon green skull candies.

_I don't know where you're going_  
_But do you got room for one more troubled soul?_  
_I don't know where I'm going_  
_But I don't think I'm coming home and I'll say_  
_"I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead"_  
_This is the road to ruin_  
_And we started at the end_

Eren walked down the language hallway, ignoring the looks he got from the students in the classrooms. The brunet didn't know where to go; there weren't many places to crash until lunch.

The library...nope, the lady in there also hated him for reasons unknown.

The auditorium, maybe he could watch the class do improve or something...or the teacher, Mr. Shadis, who (to no one's surprise really) hated him as much as Mrs. Bentley, and might throw him out, literally, for disturbing his class.

_Say it, (yeah)__  
__Let's be alone together, (yeah)__  
__We could stay young forever, (yeah)__  
__Scream it from the top of your lu-lu-lungs__  
__Say it, (yeah)__  
__Let's be alone together, (yeah)__  
__We could stay young forever, (yeah)__  
__We'll stay young, young, young, young, young_

_Yeah_  
_Yeah_

Eren racked his brains, thinking of all the possible places that he could go. The soccer field, no, the soccer coach hated his guts for beating up on of his best players because the stupid midfielder was hitting on Mikasa...again. The Biology class, nah, Eren would just annoy the crap out of the teacher, who also despised him as well and he never even had her before. The band room, Eren broke the base drum by accident; not a good place to show up. The carpentry class, destroyed two saws and cracked a window out of pure anger at the kid next to him last year. The brunet couldn't even go five feet near the door to Mr. Zackly before being sent away to the principal's office.

There was no place to go...Stupid, fucking, god damn teachers and their shitty hatred towards him.

_You cut me off, I lost my track_  
_It's not my fault, I'm a maniac_  
_It's not funny anymore, no it's not_  
_My heart is like a stallion_  
_They love it more when it's broken_  
_Do you wanna feel beautiful?_  
_Do you wanna, uh_  
_Yeah_

The green eyed teen turned down the history hallway; probably one of the only places in Sina High that he wasn't prohibited from. Eren began to hum to whatever random song Jean and Marco put on his IPod when they 'kidnapped' it from him for a whole weekend. He still hasn't listened to every song they put on his device and he's heard at least ten new songs everyday for the past month.

"For a fast swimmer, you're pretty slow at realizing that people are following you." Eren spun around only to meet gun metal eyes.

"Levi."

"Tch, what are you doing shitty brat? Aren't you supposed to be in a fucking classroom learning the shit they teach us?" The brunet took the ear bud that Levi took out of his ear before rolling his eyes.

"I was sent out for no reason and was specifically told not to come back in." That earned Eren another, "Tch." from the swim caption in front of him. Seeing that the raven teen didn't look like he was done talking, Eren turned to find some random peace and quiet. A hand grabbed the top part of his head, forcing the green eyed teen to turn around. Levi's glare only intensified as Eren mumbled something under his breath.

"I wasn't done with you shitty brat. I was looking for your puny ass anyways; don't just walk away and making this torture of a job that Erwin gave me any fucking harder." Eren glared back with only about a half of the intensity compared to Levi.

"Well, what is it?" The raven haired teen rolled his eyes at the stupid but, somehow, cute expression on the green eyed brat's face...wait, cute?

"Erwin wanted to know if Armin and the rest of you brats wanted to join us for lunch, if you wanted of course, thought I think that this was mainly for the blonde kid you hang out with."

"You mean Armin. You just said his name too." Levi let go Eren's head, almost making the younger teen fall flat on his face.

"What the fuc-"

"Shut up shitty brat and go find your friends or whatever you fucking call them. You can find Hanji near the lunch line." Levi turned and left as the bell rang; a wave of students flowed into the cramped hallways to get to the lunch room.

_As long as you love me_  
_We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke_  
_As long as you love me_  
_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_  
_As long as you love, love me, love me_

"Wha-God dammit, they had to put that on here...I hate that Canadian."

* * *

"Hey Eren, wait up."

Eren turned around as four people jogged up to him; Mikasa and Armin were in a seemingly deep conversation for today's lecture in Psychology class. The green eyed teen walked up to he other two and punched the teen to left on the shoulder.

"OW! God dammit Eren, that hurt!" Jean rubbed his new injury as Eren glared at him and Marco.

"Never put Justin Bieber on my IPod again. You know how much I fucking hate him." Both teens looked at the glaring boy in front of them in confusion.

"We didn't put him on there, Jean and I don't listen to him. Besides, Jean is addicted to Dub Step and I like anything that isn't by people like Justin Bieber." Eren narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Can you get the song off, better yet remove anything else that was done by that singer?" Marco nodded as Eren gave the freckled boy the IPod. The five reached the cafeteria as Hanji magically appeared from whatever spot she used to be in and grabbed Eren's shoulder.

"Did they say yes?" The green eyed teen looked over at his friends.

"Hey guys. Hanji asked if we wanted to go and eat with her, Erwin, and the rest of their friends." Mikasa nodded, saying something about Annie and Sasha getting detention in Culinary class (a fascinating story about how both girls plotted to get all the chicken tenders that the class made, since Sasha was _dying_ from hunger, by only using needles and chopped up pepper). Reiner left during fourth period for a sports therapist appointment for his knee; nothing to really worry about since he's been going to therapy since the beginning of last school year. None of them have seen or heard from Ymir and Krista since yesterday's practice.

"I'm cool with that," Marco smiled.

"Yeah, Bertolt is tutoring Connie for the big test on World Geography." The group got their trays and picked out whatever they wanted for today, which there were a lot of choices to choose from since the school, thanks to the principal, had the best food around; in Eren's opinion at least.

"U-um. I'm-m fine w-with that." Armin mumbled, the blonde's cheeks a bright pink that didn't go unnoticed by the others, thought no one said anything and Hanji just gave a wicked glint (the kind that she has on when she's planning something, but only Levi and Erwin knew the look) that only Eren noticed. The glasses wearing teen swung an arm around Armin, while expertly balancing her overflowing lunch tray with one hand, and laughed heartedly; leading sophomores to the table near the ginormous window that allowed people to over look the large dark green field that had the soccer, baseball, and football fields.

"It's fine~ I'm sure they'll love all of you! Especially Erwin~" Hanji 'whispered' the last part in Armin's ear as the younger teen flushed even darker. Eren noticed and raised an eyebrow.

"What does she mean, Armin? Does this have to do with ditching Jean, Marco, and me yesterday?" The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, most likely trying to stop blushing in Eren's opinion.

"Um, well...Oh hey guys!" Armin rushed to sit down next to Erwin, who smiled fondly back at the smaller blonde. Eren sat next to his friend as Armin mouthed, "I'll tell you later" to him as the others all sat in the remaining seats. There were a few juniors that the sophomores didn't know at all. A small blonde girl was laughing at Levi's expression as Hanji nearly killed the raven haired boy by swinging an arm around him. Another blonde teen sniffed Eren before nodding at a comment that a light brown haired girl said to him. The green eyed teen shuddered at the unexpected sniff and glanced at another teen who just bit his tongue from arguing with Hanji and two other brunets. The blonde girl stopped her giggling as she looked at Armin.

"OHMYGOSH! He's sooooo cute! What's your name?"

"A-armin." The girl giggled as she looked at the rest of us.

"My name's Petra. I'm on the diving team." She then pointed at the teenager who sniffed Eren, "This is Mike. Sorry if he sniffs you, he does that to people he hasn't met yet. This is Nanaba, she's on the basketball team." The brunet girl smiled and gave a large wave to the sophomores before going back to her Kindle. Petra then elbowed the junior next to her, making him bite his tongue again.

"What the-" The blonde girl tilted her head towards the younger teens in sitting at their table. The teen coughed, "I'm Oluo and these two idiots next to me are Gunther and Eld." The two brunets began protesting about how Oluo was the stupid one for agreeing to wear perfume and cologne smelling like animals or something like that. Eren looked at the four juniors in front of him.

"Are they always like that?" Jean asked Petra as the blonde glared at the idiots next to her. Hanji, Erwin, and Levi just ate, fully ignoring the commotion.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it. They're also on the dive team as well and they're all pretty good." Jean nodded and turned to his boyfriend to strike a previous conversation on the pros and cons of horseback riding (it was started when Eren was pissed off at Jean for beating him at Call of Duty yesterday and chucked every insult that he could think of that was horse related); Hanji immediately joined in when Marco said something about experimentation. Eren turned to ask Armin what he wanted to tell him, since Mikasa was texting Annie and Sasha, only to see that he was in another deep conversation with Erwin. The green eyed teen sighed and picked at his salad; watching the argument about perfume and animals.

He didn't notice a pair of gun metal eyes glaring at him with enough intensity to destroy humanity with one look.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope it wasn't too bad, I kept on thinking that I was rushing too much between Levi and Eren and redid this chapter at least 4 times...**


End file.
